


A secret addiction

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [208]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 03, Secrets, Sherlock is obsessed, Teasing John, a silly one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John finds something in Sherlock's kitchen... And can't stop laughing!





	A secret addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> A little gift, for the suggestion of a coffee secret :-) Thanks!
> 
> Beta read by Notjustmom!

“Sherlock?” John was standing in the kitchen near the bin, cleaning a bit even if he does not live in 221b anymore. “What’s that?”

The detective was in the living room, looking at his ever-growing collage on the wall.   _I’m missing something!_   _Oh right, John’s here. Talking_. “Whaaaaaaaaat?”

“A new passion for 4-pounds-a-cup-specialty-coffee Sherlock?” He removes a few coffee cups from the bin and put them on the kitchen countertop. Smiling, more and more with each variation.

> _Latte with pumpkins spices for Cherloc._
> 
> _Americano 2 shots of vanilla flavour for Shylorc._
> 
> _Mochaccino with chocolate shavings for Skyrock_
> 
> _Maple Soy latte for William (Clearly fed up of having his name totally destroyed each time!)_
> 
> _Toasted White Chocolate Mocha for Wyleam (Come on! They didn’t even try!)_
> 
> _Cinnamon Dolce Latte for the tall and handsome with black curly hair Lucy x (Peuh, as if!)_

Sherlock was looking at John, frowning at the giggles from the kitchen. “What’s so funny? It was… for a case.”

“A… case?” The doctor's tone clearly indicated that he wasn’t buying it!

“Okay… You discovered my big secret! I’m addicted to that coffee shop!”

Looking again in the bin which still contained a dozen or so of empty cups, he teases, “no iced coffee?”

“ICED coffee! I may like flavoured, overly sweet coffee, John, but I'm not totally bonkers!”

**Author's Note:**

> Only 13 to go! OMG!


End file.
